The Genbu Sleeping Beauty
by MercuryMoon
Summary: Takiko has just one more seishi to find before she can summon Genbu. However, her only clue is the word 'sleep.' "Sleep? What is that supposed to mean? Everyone sleeps!" However, there is something much deeper than simply that.


*Yep, a FY version of Sleeping Beauty. This is my Uruki fic. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know what I'm going to say, so do I really need to say it? :P FY belongs to Yuu Watase and anyone else who helped her.  
  
The Genbu Sleeping Beauty  
  
Prologue:  
  
The prick of a finger and a drop of blood brought a horrible fate to Princess Yang-Tze, the sixteen-year old heir to the kingdom of Bei-Jia. It was the result of a curse brought to her at birth. She was to sleep for a hundred years until the kiss of true love was to bring her back to the land of the living.  
  
Forward One Hundred Years  
  
Takiko, Priestess of Genbu, had just one more Constellation to go until she could summon the Beast God Genbu and save Bei-Jia. She pulled out the Bei- Jia copy of the Universe of Four Gods Sky and Earth and looked at the Constellation section. Tomite, Iname, Hikitsu, Hatsui, Urumiya, Namame. She had already found those six seishi. There was just Uruki left. Uruki. Whoever this person is is the last Constellation. But why is my clue "sleep"? "Tomite, come here a sec!"  
  
The indigo-haired seishi strode over from where he had been talking with Urumiya. "Yo, what's up, Takiko?"  
  
"Cut the cool act. I know you're trying to impress Urumiya, but please! Don't do it with me, ok?"  
  
Tomite shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say, Priestess. But I'm practicing my acting skills, for your information."  
  
Takiko gave him a cool look. "In case you forgot, it's Takiko! And when were you an actor?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
Takiko gave up. "Back to what I was saying before, do you have any idea why this reads Sleep?? How can sleep? be a clue?? Everyone sleeps!!"  
  
Tomite thought for a moment. Then he responded slowly, "My mother once told me a story about a princess who slept in the old Bei-Jia castle for many years. Perhaps that princess is our last Constellation. But then, if she were born a hundred years ago, I'm not so sure."  
  
A thoughtful look came over Takiko's face. "That story reminds me of one I heard when I was young. A young princess was cursed at birth to prick her finger on a spindle on her sixteenth birthday and die. However, a good fairy countered the curse by saying the girl wouldn't die; she would just sleep for a hundred years until the kiss of true love awakened her."  
  
Tomite looked into her eyes and whispered, "You haven't told us that story yet. Tell us now, Takiko. Your tale shall cheer us up.? He called to the others, "All of you guys, come over here! Takiko's going to treat us with another story!"  
  
The other Constellations dropped what they were doing and ran over to the two of them.  
  
"What story is it, Takiko?" fourteen-year old Urumiya asked as he plopped down next to her. "Is it another story about a fairy? Or is it one about dragons? I love dragons!" He giggled but stopped when Namame glared at him. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Qu-Dong's God is Seiryuu, the Star Dragon. Ok, never mind then. I hate dragons!"  
  
Iname crouched next to him. "It's all right for you to like dragons, Urumiya. Dragons are majestic creatures who bring us rain and other wonders of Nature.? She turned and gave Namame a reproachful look. "And Namame, just because Seiryuu is a dragon and is worshipped by the people of Qu- Dong, doesn't mean we must hate all dragons. That would be prejudiced."  
  
Namame snorted. "Huh. Save your foolish talk for others, Iname. I for one don't believe in your philosophies. I'll believe what I believe."  
  
Hatsui jumped up. "Just what is your problem, huh? Iname was just explaining something to Urumiya, something that is quite true. Just what do you have against dragons, huh? Huh? Tell me!"  
  
Namame didn't respond. Instead, a look of pure hatred came over his face.  
  
Hatsui continued. "You think that just because you're the latest Constellation found means you're all high and mighty, huh? Well guess what?" He shoved Namame to the ground, his face contorted with anger. "Surprise, surprise, you're not!"  
  
Namame slowly got up, his eyes on Hatsui the whole time. Anger vibrated around him, creating an aura of green. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, his voice cold as ice. "Because it certainly seems like one."  
  
Tomite came between the two Constellations. "Whoa, you two, calm down!" He grabbed Hatsui and pulled him to one side. "Hatsui, Namame has good reason to hate dragons. 1) Seiryuu is a dragon-"  
  
Hatsui started to interrupt, but Tomite gave him a look, telling him he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"And 2), his entire family was killed because of a dragon war."  
  
"How did you know?" Hatsui asked.  
  
Tomite looked down. "Namame told us when we found him. Remember? You and Iname were still at the palace recuperating from the Qu-Dong attack."  
  
Hatsui looked at the ground. "Ah. I see."  
  
Tomite pulled on Hatsui's sleeve. "Come on, let's go back."  
  
The two of them returned to where the rest were gathered. Hatsui sat down next to Namame and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
Namame gave him a frosty look and turned his back on him.  
  
What's his problem? Hatsui thought to himself. Here I am trying to apologize and all he does is turn away from me? Not even try to accept it?  
  
Takiko noticed the adversity between the two seishi and quickly began her story. 


End file.
